Mafia Romano x Mafia Fem Spain - The chances I'd take for you
by TheFireflyProject
Summary: When Isabel Fernandez Carriedo (Fem!Spain) joined the Vergas Mafia she didn't expect to find love or friendship. She defiantly didn't expect the impossible to become possible.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I used Isabel Fernandez Carriedo as Fem!Spain's name because Isabel is one of her human names and Fernandez Carriedo is Spain's last name. Sorry if I get it wrong. Oh and why she doesn't act all happy and friendly in this chapter will be explained later on.

~ Mafia!Romano x Mafia!Fem!Spain ~

~ The chances I'd take for you Part 1 ~

~ Third person POV ~

-8,760 hours (1 year)-

-March 26-

She sat on the plane with Grandpa Rome… Well that's what he wanted her to call him but that was never going to happen. I think Mr Rome will be fine. He had just picked her up from her house and now they were on a flight to Venice, Italy. Her name is Isabel Fernandez Carriedo. She didn't want the life that was set before her but it might let her fit in. Gran- I mean Mr Rome saw potential and took her in. He saw a fighting spirit inside of Isabel and gave her a chance to join the mafia… His mafia. Did I mention he was the boss of the Vergas mafia? No? Well I have now. She didn't want to get involved with the underworld but right now she didn't care. She didn't care if this got her killed. Maybe it would be better if she did die. If it let this ongoing heartbreak end then it would be worth it. She felt terrible. No not terrible but depressed. Isabel had been staying with Feliciano, who was her best friend, while he studied art. She had lived with him for a year before Mr Rome came for her. But Isabel never liked to think why she went to live with Feli. But he understood. Feli understood her depressed state of mind. When Isabel would have a break down he would hug her and rock you back and forth until she fell asleep. But he would no longer be able to do that. If Isabel had a break down no one would be there. This worried her. What if things got worse? What if she started cutting? Feli had caught her trying but always be there in time to stop her. Isabel sighed and leaned back in her seat. This was going to be a long flight.

~ Timeskip to when you get to the Vergas estate ~

~ Rome's POV ~

I walked thought the door with Isabel behind me. "Meeting!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I took Isabel into the meeting room. She took a step behind me. I guess the nerves have gotten to her. They all gathered in the room. All except for one of my grandsons. He was away. "We have a new recruit."

"Then where is he?!" My eldest grandson, Lovino, asked.

"Temper Lovi. You don't want to scare her off. She's had a hard time."

"HER?!" They all said.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI!" She stepped out from behind me.

"Yes I'm a girl. And don't stand up for me. I can stand up for myself. I'm Isabel. Don't fuck with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Aw~ She's just like Lovino~" My youngest grandson, Romeo, said happily. "And she's cute. How old are you, bella?"

"Twenty one."

"Lovino you will show her to her room and start training her tomorrow" I said sternly. "But I-"

"No buts!"

"Fine… Come with me." He led her out of the room.

~Romano's POV~

I let her to a room. She went in and sat on the bed. I have to admit that she is pretty but not my type. I like a girl with a bit more fire and passion than her. "Well since the eldest grandson I'm your boss. I tell you what to do and you don't question me unless my grandpa says otherwise. Got it?!"

"Yea, now leave me alone!" I walked out and slammed the door

"Bitch…" I walked out down to the shooting grounds. I picked up a gun and started shooting.

"Angry shooting again, amigo?"

"What the fuck do you think?!"

"Si. What's wrong?"

"It's her. She's already pissing me off!"

"She seems perfectly nice. Just give her time. She needs to settle in first. It's a big change for her, si?"

"Si but still…"

"She's just like you~"

"No she not!"

"Oui she is."

"Shut up!" Well isn't that grate?! The rest of the BTT are here! "What do you want Francis?!"

"Ve only vanted to see our friend." Fuck he's the most annoying one of them all, Gilbert.

"Well piss off!"

~Isabel's POV~

Unknown to them I'm watching them from my bedroom window. I don't mean to be rude or short tempered. It's just that I don't trust them just yet. I'm sure I'll lighten up once I settle in.


	2. Chapter 2

~Mafia!Romano x Mafia!Fem!Spain~

~The chances I'd take for you Part 2~

~ Isabel's POV~

-8,016 hours (one month from then)-

-April 26-

It's been a month since I joined and what a gurney it's been. The BTT have been nice. I've made friends with them. Lovino has been hard to cope with but Ludwig and Kiku where nice. I get along with them. Everyone has been hyped up today. Especially Mr Rome and Romeo. Lovino might actually smile! Who am I kidding? Lovino will never smile!

~Timeskip to later on~

Everyone is in the basement, which is like a bar. I'm watching TV with Ludwig, Kiku and Francis. The others are playing pool. Suddenly Rome bursts through the door. "He's home!" A couple of seconds later Feliciano came through the door. WAIT WHAT?! "Feli!" I ran to him and glommed him, sending him to the floor.

"Ve! Isabel! What are you doing here?!" he hugged back.

"I could say the same to you."

"I was so worried about you when you said you had to move away." His lips moved closer to my ear. "Have you had any break downs?" he whispered into my ear. I shook my head. "No. Not yet."

"Hold on one fucking minuet. You two know each over?!" Asked Lovi, his voice growing louder. "Si!" Replied Feli. "Isabel, I'm guessing you have met my big brother Lovino and my little brother Romeo."

"Yeah I have…" I got off of him and he ran over to Ludwig and Kiku, wrapping an arm around each on them. Kiku tensed up while Luddy rolled his eyes. "It's good to have you back Feliciano." Ludwig said with a slight smile. After that he ended up hugging everyone else. Everyone hugged back except for Lovino. I guess someone doesn't like hugs.

~timeskip to dinner~

~Lovino's POV~

Everyone was sat around the table. Grandpa was at the head of the table and me and Feli ever side of him. Isabel was sitting next to Feli and Romeo was sitting next to me. "Since Feliciano is back we will he having a party. The Kirkland and Wang mafias will also be attending." Grandpa said to all of us. "It shall be two weeks from now. I expect all of you do look your best."

"Will I be forced to wear a dress?" Isabel asked.

"Si" When hearing this reply she smiled a little.

"Well onto other matters. Isabel we have known you for a month but we know nothing about you. Tell us more about yourself and past, bella." Romeo asked putting his head on his hand. She instantly froze up.

"Ve… It's okay Isabel. You don't have to tell them." Feliciano said softly. "Please don't ask her about her past. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"What happened?"

"Oh my God, Romeo did you hear what he just said?! She doesn't like to talk about it!" I said angrily. Feliciano sighed. "Grandpa can me and Isabel leave?"

"Si."

"Okay…" he picked Isabel up and took her away.

~ Isabel's POV~

As soon as we got out of the room I started to cry. "Why did it have to happen, Feliciano?!" I berried my face into his top and cried into it.

"I don't know, bella…" he sat down and started rocking me back and forth. "But it'll be okay. That'll never happen again. I promise."

"T-Thank you Feli…" I sniffled. "I'm sorry for this having to happen…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's your fathers."


End file.
